1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode, that is, an electrode, and holes injected from an anode, that is, another electrode, are combined with (e.g., bonded to) each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting diode include the cathode, the anode, and the organic light emitting layer. A plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel. The plurality of thin film transistors generally include a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor.
The driving transistor controls a driving current flowing to the organic light emitting diode and provides a data voltage to the storage capacitor which is connected to a driving gate node of the driving transistor to be maintained during one frame. Accordingly, a driving current (e.g., a predetermined amount of the driving current) is supplied from the driving transistor to the organic light emitting diode during one frame to be emitted.
However, due to parasitic capacitance formed between the driving gate node connected to the driving gate electrode of the driving transistor and the data line, a voltage change of the data line (e.g., a change in the voltage transmitted by the data line) affects the voltage of the driving gate node of the driving transistor. The voltage change of the driving gate node changes the driving current flowing to the organic light emitting diode such that vertical crosstalk, generating a luminance change, occurs.
To reduce or prevent this phenomenon, a distance between the data line and the driving gate node is increased; however the size of the pixel is relatively small in high resolution display devices and, thus, it is difficult to decrease a process design due to equipment specifications and a photolithography process, so there are limitations in reducing or minimizing the vertical crosstalk by using this approach.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.